Sight Seeing
by Enchantress257
Summary: Clark and Brainy go sight seeing together in Gotham City. Crossover with The Batman TV series. ClarkxB5 slash. Used to be in the comics section, but I moved it to here.


This is for the first day of ClarkxBrainy week. I know this is late, but I decided to post it anyway since I wrote it during math. Heh. I am working on my other ClarkxBrainy stories for ClarkxBrainy week, so sorry that they're all getting posted late. This takes place in between season 1 and 2 of LOSH during one of Clark's visits to the 31st century and is a crossover with 'The Batman' TV series. So Robin is Dick Grayson and Batgirl is Barbara Gordon. Anyway, this is my third story on here, so let me know if theres anything I should change or do differently. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: What do you think? I do not own LOSH, Batman or anything else associated with them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Legion Headquarters, 31st century

Brainy had finally shown Superman all of New Metropolis and was going to show him New Gotham next, when Clark got an idea."Hey Brainy, instead of showing me New Gotham tonight, do you want to see the Gotham my time?"

Brainy thought for a moment and then replied, "I suppose so. I'll come with you, but we have to make sure we're not seen by anyone."

"We won't really be able to see anything then. Unless...," Clark said, "I could show you my favorite place in the city. Nobody would be able to see us there."

"That will work just fine," Brainy assured him as he picked up the time bubble device. He pressed a button and the bubble appeared in front of them. They both stepped into it, pushed a few buttons and they were gone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Gotham City, 21st century

"Hey Batgirl, find anyone or thing interesting?" Robin asked as he leapt onto the library roof where she was standing.

"Nope. Nothing interesting. How about you?" "Same here. I wish something exciting would happen."

"I know, right? nothing exciti-," Barbara broke off because their was a flash of blinding white light emanating from behind some buildings in the distance.  
The two just looked at each other and took off racing to find the light's source. By the time they had reached around the area, their mentor was already there watching through binoculars from a few buildings away.

'Well Batman? What should we do? How about we go in there and show them not to mess with our city," Robin said while popping his fingers.

"No. We leave them alone." "But nothing interesting was happening tonight and now that something has you won't let us," Batgirl grumbled.

"You heard me," Batman replied as the bat signal went off. Looking at it and then said," There's a bank robbery on main street and 54th. You can take care of that."

"Fine," Dick groaned, " Bet I can beat you there Batgirl.""No way slowpoke!" She grinned at him and then shot her grappling hook and took off swinging into the night.  
"Hey, no fair! You cheated!" he called to her as he shot his own hook and swung off after her.

Batman just sighed as they left . He didn't know what he was going to do with those two. They sometimes seemed to take everything as a joke. On the other hand nobody except himself truly understood why he did what he did. Once in awhile it seemed like Dick understood, but then he would crack a joke or say something about how he didn't want to talk about it. It was better that they didn't fully understand everything though, they were still only children.

He abandoned those thoughts, and moved three buildings closer, hid in the shadows where he could see his subjects and and prepared to wait for awhile.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Gotham City, 21st century

There was suddenly a flash of white light and two figures appeared with it. The light quickly faded, leaving the two mostly in the dark, for few lights were on in the area.  
Brainy had arrived facing a wall, but only when he turned around did he realize how high up he was.

They were standing upon a small ledge that circled a bell tower made of smooth gray stone. One side had a view of the city with all of it's twinkling lights that looked like stars. On the other side was a view of a large densely wooded(in certain areas) park with the actual stars shining above it and moonlight dancing about in every which way.

They stood in silence for a moment longer, then Clark asked, "Do you like it?"

Brainy nodded, "It's beautiful. I understand why this is your favorite place in Gotham."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Legion Headquarters, 31st century

"I wonder what this button does?" Cham murmured to himself. He mentally debated the consequences of his actions for a moment, then pushed it anyway.  
He shut his eyes and covered his ears, waiting either for an explosion or an alarm to go off. Nothing happened, so glanced around and ran away before something did, hoping he didn't get caught.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Gotham City, 21st century

Clark smiled at Brainy as a gust of wind began to blow his cape around himself when he noticed Querl had started shivering. "Are you cold?"

"Yes, I am. It seems someone has turned my flight ring off," he replied while crossing his arms for warmth.

Superman took his cape off and wrapped it around him, who began to wrap it tighter around himself immediately.

"Is that any better?" Clark asked, noticing their faces were closer. "It is," Brainy whispered, their faces now an inch away. The next thing they knew, they were kissing.

After a while they stopped and just stood there with Clark's arm gently draped over Querl's shoulder. "We should come to your time more often. Especially here.""Yes, we should."

The two of them were so enveloped in their on world, they hadn't even noticed the cloaked figure spying on them from the shadows. As the Bruce turned you could see the bat ears protruding out of the shadow as he turned and ran away.

You'd think he'd have more important things to think about, but the only thought in his mind was, 'I hope Clark knows what hes doing.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know, I made Cham kind of overly mischievous, but I needed something to happen to Brainy's flight ring. Have a happy ClarkxBrainy week! Once again please read and review!


End file.
